Soul of fire
by hubbs76
Summary: Ichigo is teleported to Konoha by a mysterious being after his mothers death. What will change? How will Ichigo be different. How will he get along with the Konoha 11?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, there's a lot of story's about Ichigo coming to the shinobi world as a teen, but what if he comes as a kid? Stay tuned and find out!**

She was gone.

My mother was everything to me. The reason I smiled laughed...she was the center of my world... and I still couldn't protect her.

After that...that thing killed her I couldn't move.

Couldnt speak,couldn't cry,couldn't even look away.

The most messed up part about it was I wanted to die with her...

I know,kinda messed up that a 7 year old would wanna die but I didn't know what else to do...

Why did it have to be her though? She never did anything to cross or hurt anyone. But she was the one that payed... Payed for my mistake.

I WAS THE ONE THAT CHASED THAT LITTLE GIRL...it turned out to be a monster.

Im fully convinced I should have died that day, not her.

Then, a man showed up, seemingly out of no where and called my name.

He asked me if I wanted to leave.

Wanted to never come back.

The man had long black hair with black armor on, and two blazing red eyes.

I remember his name... Madara

I answered yes.

After what happened, I didn't wanna be seen again.

How would I explain it to my sisters.

To my dad.

Then he simply walked up to me put his hand on my head and there was a flash of light.

When I opened my eyes, Madara was gone and I was in the front of a giant gate.

There were two wooden doors in the front with one big painting that resembled a leaf on top of the gate.

Of course, being a kid I walked inside.

That was when two men with animal masks grabbed me.

They started to rattle off questions that I didn't understand.

"WHAT VILLAGE ARE YOU FROM?"

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?"

Each question confused me more and more.

Then they took me to an old man named the Hokage, who I would later just call the geezer.

Not that I didn't like him, he treated me with nothing but kindness.

He also soon caught on that I had no idea where I was or what was going on.

"Young man, I can feel that you have been through a lot today. May I please ask your name?"

"Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ahh,Ichigo "number one protector" " he said with a knowing smile.

That was when the tears started to flow again, and I told him my story.

The geezer was defiantly smart.

He didn't coddle me or hug me and tell me it would all be fine. He just let me cry and offered support and kindness.

"Ichigo, I can tell you mean no harm to this village. Do you have any place to stay?"

I just nodded my head from side to side.

"I can set you up quarters but I will need to assign a Jounin to watch over you." He said kindly.

I just looked at him.

"What's a jounin?" I asked.

"That is a high ranking ninja, they protect the village, as well as help keep the peace."

Protect.

That word meant so much to me.

I just had to ask.

"How do I become a jounin?" I asked

The geezer then smiled

"Well my boy, I'll have to sign you on for the academy. And you'll also have to get past genin and chunin ranks. But first I must ask you this Ichigo. Are you willing to protect this village with your life?"

That was when I stopped.

Was I really willing to do this. Risk my life for a bunch of people I didn't even know.

Then I thought back to my mom, and what she did for me.

I never wanted to see anyone go through what I had to, or see what I had to see.

"Yeah,I am."I answered

Thats when my story began.

**This is only a small prologue to get things rolling! I know its not the best of starts but I had to start somewhere. Tell me what to work on in the reviews as well as what team you want Ichigo to be on, and what Jounin you want to watch over him. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,What's up! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Enjoy**

Ichigo had been waiting hours for the jounin the Hokage assigned to arrive.

'God, what's taking so long...' Ichigo thought as he set off for a walk.

He'd walked for around 15 minutes when he saw something that made his stomach turn.

A group of around five older kids picking on a small girl.

The girl, at least Ichigo thought, was really pretty. She had bright pink hair with a red bow on top of her head.

"God! Look at that forehead! You could stick a billboard on that thing!" One kid sneered as the other laughed.

"Sh-shut up... My head is not big..." The girl whimpered

They then started to kick her and laugh. Ichigo had never seen anything like this before, he didn't even know people could be this mean.

He couldn't watch it anymore.

"Y'know, you guys must be pretty tough if it takes five of you to beat up a girl." Ichigo said.

"Why don't you take me on?" He asked

"Who the hell are you? And what's with that stupid hair?" One bully said.

They lasted 30 seconds until they were stacked up in a pile of bodies.

Ichigo then walked up to the girl and helped her up.

"Thank you..." The girl said shyly

"Yeah, it was nothin... my names Ichigo, what's yours." He said.

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." She said through a blush.

"Heh... Yeah, you too..." Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his head.

He couldn't understand how those guys were making fun of her for how she looks.

She had to be one of the prettiest girls Ichigo ever saw.

"Hey...do you have to be somewhere..." She asked.

"No, why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well,I was on my way to go meet my friend at the park to play soooo... wanna come?"

"Sure..." Ichigo said through a small smile.

The walk to the park was a quiet one, Sakura was really shy and Ichigo just liked the comfortable silence the two had going.

When they finally reached the park he could see all sorts of kids his age.

As he was looking at all the kids a blonde girl walked up to Sakura and pulled her aside.

"Who's the new kid Sakura?" Ino asked curiously.

"Oh, that's my new friend Ichigo." Sakura said

"Wow...he's really cute, how'd ya meet him?"

"Um...he beat up a bunch of older kids that we're picking on me, then he helped me up..." Sakura said beet red.

"Haha Sakura's got a boyfriend!" Ino teased

"D-Do not!" Sakura protested.

As Ino was talking to Sakura Ichigo walked up to the swing and hopped on, little did he know someone was already in line.

"HEY! I WAS NEXT!" The kid yelled at Ichigo. He had pronounced canines with a fur hoodie and red triangles under his eyes.

"Sorry...ya snooze ya lose." Ichigo said simply. Normally he would have just given up the swing,but he didn't deal with kids yelling at him very well.

"Grrrrr...SHUT UP STUPID CARROT TOP!" The kid yelled.

"LOOK WHOS TALKIN DOG BOY!" Ichigo yelled back

Then a lazy looking kid walked up to "dog boy" and began to speak.

"Kiba calm down... god such a troublesome kid..." The boy murmured as he wondered off to look at clouds.

"YOURE TROUBLESOME!" Kiba yelled.

"But you're the one yelling..." Ichigo sighed

As Kiba was rearing up to yell again Sakura called Ichigo over.

"Hey Ichigo! We're gonna go play Ninja and Samurai,you wanna come?" Sakura asked

"Yeah sure..." Ichigo replied

Kiba then gave a pained look and turned to walk away.

'He must not have anyone to play with...' Ichigo thought

"Hey! Come back no one ever said you couldn't come!" Ichigo yelled after Kiba

"Huh?" Kiba replied

"I said come on! I don't wanna play with JUST girls that would be weird. Besides Im gonna be the samurai and I really wanna hit you with a stick..." Ichigo said through a smile.

"Who said you got to be the samurai!" Kiba challenged

"I'm always the samurai..." Ichigo replied.

So Ino,Ichigo,Sakura,and Kiba went and played their game. Kiba and Ichigo were the samurai, and Ino and Sakura were the ninja. As their game came to a close a Man with silver hair and a mask covering everything but one eye walked up to the kids. Ichigo stood up in front of the other kids and puffed his chest out.

Of course the man laughed.

"Hey, are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo replied

The man then gave him a happy eye smile and bent down.

"I'm Kakashi, I'll be the guy watching over you."

Ichigo then looked completely dumbfounded.

"How long have you been looking for me?" He asked.

"Oh...I wasn't I just heard you had bright orange hair and I saw you..."

"So...you were just gonna leave me on that bench..."

"No, I would have gotten to it eventually..." Kakashi replied.

"IT'S BEEN 10 HOURS!" Ichigo yelled

"Sorry...I guess I just got lost on the road of life..." Kakashi replied wistfully

As Ichigo was about to reply Sakura grabbed Ichigos hand.

"I'm gonna see you again right?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you go to the ninja academy right?" Ichigo asked

"YEAH!" Sakura replied happily

"Cool, I'm starting tommorow so maybe I'll see you there." Ichigo smiled.

"Ok." Sakura said while blushing.

"Alright, now that we got introductions taken care of lemme show you where we'll be staying!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Yeah,yeah..."Ichigo replied.

"Bye Ichigo, see ya tommorow!" Sakura yelled.

Ichigo then waved and followed after Kakashi

"You so like him..." Ino said.

"D-do not!" Sakura replied.

**Alright that's it! I hope you guys liked it! In this story I'm gonna try to make Sakura a little more likeable and nicer to Naruto and less useless. So yeah don't forget to review!**


End file.
